yang fana adalah waktu
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Karena kupikir, kupikir, kehadiranmu adalah satu-satunya hal benar yang terjadi dalam hidupku. /AU / TakaShin, slight GinShin /Takashin's Poem Project, fourth story


**Notes:** _It's been a while since my last Gintama's fanfict /no_ /. Hm, hm, sebelum ngapdet fik buat TakaburC, aku mau pemanasan nulis ini dulu /ngeles

p.s: seperti biasa, ini _spin off_ dari cerita sebelumnya, yaitu cerita ketiga; **sementara kita saling berbisik**

p.p.s: _enjoy_!

 **.**

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Yang Fana adalah Waktu (poem) © Sapardi Djoko Damono

 **.**

 **yang fana adalah waktu**

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 _Taka-Shin's poem project, fourth story._

 **.**

 _AU, OOC, TakaShin, slight GinShin_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Yang fana adalah waktu. Kita abadi:_

Kau pasti bertanya apa yang kupikirkan kala menatap kedua bola matamu tiap kali pandangan kita bertemu.

Tentu saja aku memikirkanmu.

Memikirkan apa jadinya hidupku bila saat itu kita tidak bertemu.

Memikirkan apa jadinya hidupku bila setelah _ini_ kau menghilang selamanya dari sisiku.

Aku memikirkanmu, Takasugi- _san._ Tiap melihat bola mata sehijau zamrudmu, tiap menemukan sejumput kecemasan pada wajahmu, tiap menggenggam seluruh jemari tanganmu, aku memikirkanmu. Juga memikirkan dosaku pada _nya_.

Maka ketika malam ini kau datang, maafkan aku karena selain senyuman, aku juga menyambutmu dengan tangisan.

Maafkan keegoisanku yang bersikap seolah menjadi korban, padahal aku justru sang pendosa ulung yang menyakitimu, menyakiti kalian.

Kukatakan padamu aku sudah tak sanggup lagi.

Bukan tentang aku dan dirimu, melainkan tentang aku dan diri _nya_.

"Aku tahu," jawabmu.

Ya, aku tahu bahwa kau tahu. Bagaimanapun kita merasakan perasaan yang sama, menanggung dosa yang serupa.

Lenganmu semakin erat mendekapku, tapi sama seperti diriku, aku tahu kau pun sebenarnya ragu.

Sama sepertiku, kau pun tak ingin menyakiti _nya._

Jadi biar saja kita berdua di sini, saling menjilat luka, sembari berkubang dalam derita.

Biar saja bulan di atas sana bersinar redup, kemudian menghilang saat pagi datang. Biar saja waktu berjalan, detik-detik bergulir pelan, terlepas dari genggaman.

Karena mereka semua fana.

Tidak seperti (dosa) kita yang abadi.

 **.**

 _memungut detik demi detik, merangkainya seperti bunga_

Apakah kau ingat saat kita pertama kali berjumpa di pesta pernikahan Kagura?

Aku ingat kau terlihat canggung karena tidak mengenal kedua mempelai yang menikah, kau hanya mengenal kakak dari mempelai wanitanya saja. Kemudian _dia_ mengenalkanmu padaku. Anehnya aku merasa seperti telah mengenalmu sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Apakah kau ingat saat tanpa sengaja kita berpapasan di perpustakaan kota dan memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama?

Aku ingat ketika tak ada satu pun kata yang bisa kita ucapkan sembari menunggu pesanan datang. Keheningan, tanpa suara tanpa kata tanpa apapun (selain senyum pertama yang kau berikan padaku), melingkupi kita berdua. Anehnya aku ingin saat-saat itu berlangsung selamanya.

Apakah kau ingat saat kau berkunjung ke kediaman kami suatu malam dan hanya mendapati keberadaanku?

Aku ingat kau memutuskan untuk tetap masuk ke dalam. Kau menyesap teh buatanku sebelum berujar tentang banyak hal sampai kau lelah, lelah, dan tanpa sengaja mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Aku juga, aku juga, jawabku. Tidak ada yang lebih jujur dibandingkan kita berdua malam itu. Ya, kita melakukan kesalahan pertama. Anehnya sekali pun aku tidak pernah menyesal telah melakukannya.

Karena kupikir, kupikir, kehadiranmu adalah satu-satunya hal _benar_ yang terjadi dalam hidupku.

 **.**

 _sampai pada suatu hari_

 _kau lupa untuk apa._

"Aku mencintaimu," bisikku samar-samar, biar begitu mampu dengan jelas kau dengar.

Lihat, betapa egoisnya aku mengatakan hal itu padamu di saat kau terdiam, di saat seharusnya tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau pikirkan.

Kau tidak langsung menjawab apa yang aku ucapkan.

Aku tahu kau memikirkannya, kau selalu memikirkan setiap perkataanku dalam-dalam.

Kau memikirkan segalanya, tidak sepertiku yang _ignorant_.

Kau memikirkan bukan hanya tentang perasaanku dan perasaanmu, tetapi juga perasaan _nya_. Kau memikirkan bukan hanya tentang orang-orang yang mungkin berbicara buruk di belakang, bukan hanya tentang semesta yang sudah tentu membenci kita. Kau memikirkan tentang _nya_ juga.

Kecemasan di dalam bola matamu yang mengungkapkan itu semua.

(Atau mungkin itu refleksi kecemasanku yang terpantul oleh matamu? Aku tidak tahu, tidak pula mau tahu.)

Yang kulakukan hanya terus dan terus membisiki perasaanku padamu. Berulang-ulang, agar kau tidak pernah lupa. Berulang-ulang, agar meskipun kau tidak terus tinggal, kau akan terus kembali.

Tak akan kubiarkan kau lupa, pergi, dan tak kembali lagi saat _ia_ yang pergi. Tak akan kubiarkan karena—seperti yang dulu pernah kubilang—aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi berpura-pura, melakonkan sandiwara murahan di depan _nya_.

Lihat, aku egois, bukan? Betapa mengherankannya kau masih tetap bertahan padaku, masih terus menumpukan hatimu padaku.

"Aku juga."

Betapa mengherankannya kau masih terus ada untukku, masih saja mencintaiku.

 **.**

" _Tapi_

 _yang fana adalah waktu, bukan?"_

 _tanyamu._

Memang benar aku adalah pendosa, tapi bukan berarti dengan bangga aku mengakuinya.

Dosa sama seperti kutukan, bukan? Semakin banyak ditumpuk, semakin lama dipendam, akan menggerogotimu perlahan-lahan.

Itu benar, sungguh.

Namun asal tahu saja, dosaku tercipta bukan karena aku telah menduakan cinta. Sama sekali bukan. Sejak semula hatiku tidak pernah terbagi dua. Hatiku hanya satu dan aku hanya memberikannya padamu.

Satu-satunya dosaku adalah membiarkan _nya_ berada di sisiku, membiarkannya berpikir bahwa aku mampu membalas perasaan yang ia berikan padaku.

Sampai kau hadir, sampai aku tahu bahwa 'aku mencintainya' bukan sesuatu yang bisa terjadi begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _hm_ , Shimura?"

Kubiarkan tatapanmu menyelidik beberapa detik. Kubiarkan iris sewarna _olive_ kesukaanku itu memandang setiap gerak-gerikku tanpa berkedip.

"Kau. Hanya kau," dan dosa kita, tentu.

Jadi biar saja seulas senyum yang terpatri pada bibirmu tak tahu pikiran lain yang selalu berhasil menyusup masuk dalam benakku.

Biar saja matahari sore di ufuk barat sana bersinar redup, kemudian menghilang saat kegelapan malam datang. Biar saja waktu bergerak, detik-detik berubah menjadi menit dan jam, lenyap bersama momen-momen yang terbuang.

Karena mereka semua fana.

Tidak seperti (dosa) kita yang abadi.

 _Kita abadi._

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Heck,_ sepertinya sekrupku udah copot semua, makanya tulisannya makin ngaco saja ;_; _then again_ , kalian yang tetep mutusin buat baca pasti maso sekali (bukan cuma isi cerita dan kegajeannya, tapi juga _pair-_ nya LOL). Tapi trimsss banget! Aku seneng kalo TakaShin dinotis :'3

Btw di sini jadi ketauan kan, perasaan anakku yang sesungguhnya ke Taka dan Gin kayak apa. Aku lagi2 senang menyiksa mereka HAHAHA /hush!

[buat yang enggak tau/lupa, 10 dan 12 Agustus itu ultah Taka dan Shin, jadi nantikan sampahanku (dan mungkin _author_ lain) pas tanggal2 segitu wkwk /sudalahnak #kabur]


End file.
